The True Face Behind The Mask
by TattooFairy
Summary: A Chichiri/Miaka romance. I wanted to see what people would think of these two together. Hope ya like!


Disclaimer: This story is my idea, but the characters do not belong to me. All credit should go to the wonderful woman who created the whole Fushigi Yuugi storyline, Yu Watase. Domo Arigato, Yo!   
  
  
  
Miaka and Chichiri rode down along the path on their way to find some answers about Tamahome's disappearance. He had suddenly left without a reason why and a note reading I must follow my heart, to those I love. Miaka wasn't sure what he meant, but the others did. They knew he had left her for that woman back at his old master's house. But none of them wanted to tell Miaka that, none of them wanted to break her heart.  
  
"What happens if we don't find him, Chichiri?" Miaka whispered.  
  
He looked down at the young girl sitting in front of him on the saddle. He couldn't help but push aside his own feelings for her, but he knew he couldn't interfere. They were meant to be together. At least, that's what everyone kept saying.   
  
"Don't you worry, Miaka. We'll find him, no da."   
  
They decided to stay in a near by town until the next morning. They needed some food and a place to stay for the night, so they could save their strength for the long journey.  
  
"Let's stay here for tonight, Miaka. We can get some food sent up to the room, anything you want, no da." Chichiri said, trying to get her hopes up, along with trying to quiet the constant growling sound of her stomach.  
  
"Sounds good to me." She exclaimed, trying to hide the fear of loosing Tamahome again.  
  
Chichiri put the horse in the stables and joined Miaka at the front of the hotel. Putting an arm around her shoulders, he gave her a small squeeze. It was more for him then her, he realized, but again, he pushed aside those feelings.  
They walked into the building, looking around at the people sitting at the bar, and the couples curled up at the tables. Miaka made a small weeping noise, but soon calmed herself.  
  
"Why don't you sit down and get something to drink while I go and get a room, no da?"  
  
"Alright." Was all she could say.  
  
His hand fell from her shoulder when she walked away. Although she was only a couple of feet away, he felt like he was loosing her again. The same feeling he got every time he saw her and Tamahome kiss. He shook his head once before walking up to the owner of the inn.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but I was wondering if you had any rooms available. And one with two beds, if you have it, no da." He smiled with the same mask he had always worn, showing the always-happy face.  
  
"Well, we have one room left, but it has just one bed, and a couch. I can give you that room if you'd like."  
  
"That would be fine, no da." He replied, not even looking at the innkeeper, but keeping his eye on Miaka.  
  
After they had taken everything upstairs and settled in, Miaka realized that she hadn't brought a nightgown to wear. And there was no way that she could sleep in her underwear, at least, not in front of him. She couldn't get his handsome face out of her mind. She turned to see him take his mask off for the night.  
  
"Uh, Chichiri, can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Of course, Miaka. You can ask me anything you want to, no da." He said as he pulled his cape off, laying it neatly on the table next to him.  
  
"I forgot to pack my nightgown this morning. I was in such a hurry that I didn't think…"   
  
Suddenly Chichiri's shirt was lying on top of Miaka's head. She blinked twice, not sure of what to do. Suddenly it was pulled off to reveal Chichiri standing in front of her, shirtless and smiling.  
  
"Here, use this. I can manage with the blanket I brought, no da."   
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden." She blushed.  
  
His response was placing his hand on the top of her head and smiling.  
  
"You could never be a burden, Miaka, no da."  
  
Miaka went to the other side of the room and behind a door to change. Placing her clothes onto the table she pulled his shirt over her head and put her arms through the sleeves. It was a little big, but she didn't care. It smelled like him, felt like him, it was still warm from his own body. She realized what she was thinking and began to blush. She forced herself to stop thinking about him, and decided it was time to go to bed. She walked back into the room and noticed that he was sitting on the floor, clearly meditating. Or so she thought, until she noticed his face turn red.  
  
"Is something wrong, Chichiri?" She asked, feeling a bit self-conscious.   
  
"Not at all, Miaka. It's just that…well….I've never seen a girl wear my shirt before. And…well...it's quiet flattering on you, no da."  
  
"Thank you. It's really comfy, I don't see how you can't fall asleep every time you wear this." She realized what she had just said sounded incredibly stupid, so she decided to climb into the bed.  
  
Not long afterwards, Chichiri turned out the lights and climbed onto the couch. Miaka kept playing with a small strand that was coming loose on his shirt, and her mind kept going back to his comment earlier.   
  
An hour passed and Chichiri was fast asleep when Miaka stood up. She couldn't fall asleep and wanted to find out exactly why he had blushed. He always did that when he mentioned how she looked, and she wanted to get the truth from him.   
  
Walking very quietly over to the couch she looked down at him, and realized how sweet he looked, and at the same time, how handsome he was without the mask on. She leaned down and slightly touched his scar, tracing every curve, every slight change on his face. She smiled as he batted at the air, trying to get rid of the cause for the disturbance. She decided it was best to leave her question for the morning, so she turned to leave. She was about to take her first step towards the bed when suddenly he whispered something.  
  
"Miaka…"   
  
She turned around and found that he was still asleep. Suddenly a tear escaped his right eye, and it faded under his chin. She was surprised and intrigued at the same time. She knelt down beside him and put her hand on top of his, listening for more.  
  
"Miaka, please don't leave me again…" He cried, "I love you…"  
  
With those last three words, his hand entwined with hers, as he turned his face towards her. His right eye was wide open, feelings finally coming out the way he wanted them to. No more hiding behind his mask, or behind his own fear. No more trying to forget about her, or the true feelings he had for her. Plain and simple: he wasn't going to hide from her anymore.  
  
"Chichiri…." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.   
  
He put his other hand up to stop her from what she was about to say. Standing up he walked over to window and looked out.  
  
"Just listen. I don't care if you don't feel the same, and I know you love Tamahome, but I need to say this. If not for you, then at least for my own sanity. I have been keeping these feelings in for a long time. As a matter of fact, I can't recall a time I didn't love you. I just want you to know, that no matter what the results, I will always be here for you. Not as a suzaku warrior, not as a monk, but as a man."  
  
She was shocked to hear what he was saying. She knew from Tamahome's letter that he wasn't coming back to her, that he wouldn't love her anymore, and that she was really alone now.  
  
Or so she thought, until he revealed his true feelings for her. He was still looking out the window when she looked up at him. His broad shoulders heaved from every breath he took. She knew that she really wanted him, but what was stopping her? There was only one real explanation, fear of losing another person she really loved. But she knew that Chichiri was different, she knew that he would make her happy.   
  
He stared out the window and knew that what he had said wasn't helping any. The silence coming from the other side of the room explained everything and anything that needed it. A single tear ran down his cheek as he pushed away from the windowsill. Before he could turn around, a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around his waist. He wasn't sure if it was real, or just his imagination, so he turned around to face her.  
  
"Miaka, no da?"  
  
"I knew exactly what Tamahome meant in his letter. I knew he wasn't coming back, but I tried to hide it, tried to put those feelings and thoughts in the back of my mind. But once you said those three words, I knew at once that it was true. Tamahome is gone, but it's ok now because I have you. And you're all I need."  
  
She looked up into his eyes, those eyes that would always shine down at her when she needed them. That smile that would always cheer her up if she needed to be cheered up, and that voice that always knew exactly what to say and when to say it. He cupped her face and looked into her eyes. He couldn't say anything, so he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She ran her hands through his blue hair and smiled. Before she closed her eyes she could see him mouth the words, I love you, no da. Smiling, she replied, "I love you, more than you could know." Any thought of Tamahome that was left in her mind vanished when their lips met for the first, and definitely not last, kiss.  



End file.
